digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
GranKuwagamon
GranKuwagamon is an Insectoid Digimon. It is the ultimate form of Kuwagamon-species Digimon. It is an especially evil being among Insectoid Digimon, and if you happen to stumble across GranKuwagamon within the Digital World, you won't be able to do anything but curse yourself. Because it inhabits the depths of the Digital World's forests, and is only active at night, it is called the "Demon of the Deep Forest". Also, its greatest rival is HerculesKabuterimon, and the battle between these two continues without ever ending.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/grankuwagamon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: GranKuwagamon] Attacks *'Dimension Scissors': Cuts through all of the surrounding space. *'Catastrophe' Design Etymologies ;GranKuwagamon (グランクワガーモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used through the series. *'La:' |グランディスオオクワガタ|Gurandisu-Ōkuwagata|lit. "Grandis Giant Stag Beetle"}} *'Ja:' |鋸鍬形|Nokogiri-Kuwagata}}. Fiction Digimon Tamers A GranKuwagamon is among the Mega Digimon who appear to help the Digimon Sovereigns fight the D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The GranKuwagamon card, titled "Dimension Scissors", is a Rank 5 card which teaches a Digimon the Dimension Scissors technique. Dimension Scissors deals attributeless damage to all enemies. Digimon Frontier When Ophanimon tells the DigiDestined about Cherubimon invading Seraphimon's Castle, a GranKuwagamon was seen as part of the Beast Army. Digimon Fusion Digital Monsters D-Project GranKuwagamon digivolves from Dinobeemon. In the post-game, the Wormmon in Area 2 will have a GranKuwagamon in its party when battled. Digimon Digital Card Battle GranKuwagamon appears in Steep Road's Battle Cafe. To battle him you do not need to go to the Battle Arena. By defeating him approximately 7 times without leaving the battle cafe, he will give you the "Legendary Digi-part" #99. The GranKuwagamon card belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1760, circle attack 800, triangle attack 700 and cross attack 600. It can be obtained if you fuse HerculesKabuterimon and Megadramon in the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2 GranKuwagamon digivolves from Okuwamon. His skill is "X-Scissor Claw" which costs 40MP and is a single-enemy attack. Digimon World 3 GranKuwagamon is an obtainable digivolution for all partner Digimon by raising their Kabuterimon and Imperialdramon Dragon Mode forms to lvl. 40. GranKuwagamon's finisher is "Dimension Scissors" which has the potential to KO opponents in 1 hit. It is also available as a Green Mega Card with 49/49. Digimon World DS GranKuwagamon can digivolve from both Dinobeemon and Okuwamon at level 53, though these are considered separate Digimon. After obtaining Quest 60, you can find a Tentomon-branch GranKuwagamon in the new area. A GranKuwagamon(LV59) appears as a boss alongside a MegaKabuterimon (Red)(LV32) and an Okuwamon(LV22) in the HerculesKabuterimon quest. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk GrandisKuwagamon is #365, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 315 HP, 334 MP, 170 Attack, 124 Defense, 118 Spirit, 129 Speed, and 68 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Thundertatoo, Assassin, and StunBarrier traits. It dwells in the forest area of Transfield. GrandisKuwagamon digivolves from Okuwamon. In order to digivolve to GrandisKuwagamon, your Digimon must be at least level 49, with 17,000 Insect/Plant experience and 255 attack. GrandisKuwagamon can also DNA digivolve from DinoBeemon and Scorpiomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 44, with 13,000 Insect/Plant experience, and 280 attack. GrandisKuwagamon can be hatched from the BI Half Egg and the Helm Egg. Digimon Battle GranKuwagamon is the Mega Stage of Wormmon, digivolving from JewelBeemon at level 41. It's build is 3/4/1/0. It's attacks are Dimension Scissors (Single Target distant) and Catastrophe (Distant Area). It's trait is Wind Gust. Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Free Digimon Category:Insect Digimon Category:Insectoid Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Digimon species